


【殇浪】半城烟沙

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 别名烧饼情缘，沙雕风正剧or正剧风沙雕。殇浪西幽过往捏造，聆牙（划掉）围巾疯狂抢戏瞩目。





	【殇浪】半城烟沙

***

边陲小镇的天空总是蒙着一层挥之不去的土黄。  
肉眼难见的细小沙尘无时无刻不在空气中漂动，使得眼前所见仿佛也笼上一片不甚清晰的烟雾。目之所及，多是行色匆匆的客商，神情或是戒备或是漠然，毫无留恋地路过身周景象。镇上百姓早已看惯这般光景，脸色半是冷淡半是麻木地目送行客走过此地，继续踏上前路未卜的旅途。  
这是一座毫无温度的城镇。  
然而此刻耳边奏响的铮然音色分明带着令人心中一烫的热意。  
高亢、嘹亮，充满这座城镇所不具备的盎然生机。  
「这是……琵琶？」  
殇不患双耳一动，举头四处张望寻找乐声出处。  
街角一侧，黄泥搭盖的房屋坚实却缺乏美感，残破的窗户和门板昭示其被屋主遗弃日久的事实。一名橘发红衣的青年正坐在屋前简陋的石板台阶上，怀抱琵琶弹奏着不知名的乐曲，似是卖艺的流浪乐师。  
曲声悠扬，可惜难以打动冷漠过客。殇不患旁观半晌，始终未见有人向他投掷赏钱，心底不由暗叹世道炎凉。想着馈赠对方一点财物，一摸袖袋发现自己竟也已是囊中羞涩，唯有怀中还剩一张被油纸层层包裹的烧饼。  
稍作沉吟，殇不患掏出收好的烧饼走向青年。  
「咳，你好——」  
青年抬头看向殇不患，蓝中犹带一丝绿的明亮双眼透出疑问之意。霞色的薄纱围巾遮挡着他下半张脸，让人看不清楚具体长相，但从清秀的眉眼来看相貌必定是不差的。  
殇不患甚至有种他要比以美艳闻名的蚀心毒姬长得更为出色的预感。  
——一个是男一个是女如何对比，自己未免联想太多。殇不患微微一哂，拉回心思。  
「你弹得很好，我非常喜欢。不过抱歉我现在身无分文，只拿得出一块烧饼，还望你不要嫌弃。」  
殇不患将包得严严实实的烧饼递到青年面前。  
「——哪来的无礼之徒！我们只是一时兴起在路边弹个曲，才不是卖艺的！」  
青年手里的狮首琵琶突然瞪大眼睛，口吐人言斥责起殇不患来。  
「哦，琵琶精吗？」  
「没眼力的家伙！我是器灵！看你这样多半也不知道什么是器灵吧！」  
「……言灵一族的传闻，我多少也曾听过一些。」  
「看不出来你倒还有些见识嘶——阿浪！」  
只见青年伸指勾动琴弦打断琵琶话语，看着他道：「谢谢。」  
殇不患顿感一阵脸热：「哪里，是我失礼将你当成卖艺之人。」  
「烧饼。」青年放下琵琶，朝殇不患索要道。  
殇不患一时怔愣，反应过来忙道：「啊？好的给你……」  
把东西交给青年，准备转身离开的殇不患却被对方叫住了。  
「等等。」  
青年拆开油纸，将烧饼一分为二，并递还一半给殇不患。  
「……我叫殇不患。不知是否有幸知晓阁下姓名？」  
神使鬼差地，殇不患不禁开口询问青年名号。  
「……浪巫谣。」  
青年背上琵琶飘然离去，只留袅袅余音萦绕在殇不患耳畔。  
「浪巫谣吗？真是……奇妙的人。」

语言是危险之物。  
身为言灵一族，浪巫谣自小就深知此理。  
凡人学习文字，是为开口发言，传情达意。  
言灵一族学习文字，是为闭口谨言，免招灾祸。  
久而久之，浪巫谣便习惯借弹奏琵琶的方式表达自我情绪。  
只是不曾想到琵琶在常年浸染言灵魔力后竟产生了自我意识。  
他将其命名为「聆牙」。  
聆，为倾听吩咐之意。牙，为辅助发音之意。  
浪巫谣希望聆牙能成为倾听自己心音帮助自己发声的助力。  
……虽然聆牙确实能够做到这点，不过很多时候它实在过于聒噪。  
比如此刻它就絮絮叨叨得让人十分心烦。  
「阿浪！你对这个胡子拉渣的男人也太亲切了吧！」  
「那个讨厌的家伙！居然管我叫琵琶精！简直无礼至极！」  
「还把你当成街头卖艺的三流乐师！结果没钱给赏金居然想送烧饼给你！」  
「哈哈哈哈他是个傻瓜不成嘶——」  
浪巫谣不悦地猛一拨弦。  
「闭嘴。」  
聆牙不甘不愿地停止念叨，但过了一会仍是忍不住小声嘀咕了一句。  
「不过说他几句坏话而已，这都不准吗……」  
浪巫谣不由脚下微顿。  
他确实不愿听聆牙编排那个名叫殇不患的男人的不是。  
大概是因为已经许久不曾自他人处感受到难得的善意了。  
对着自己直言「你弹得很好，我非常喜欢」。  
拿不出赏金，还想着将身上唯一的干粮送给自己。  
没有惧怕聆牙，在知道自己是言灵一族后依然愿意赠饼。  
……还和自己交换了姓名。  
殇不患……真是奇怪的人。  
「站住！」  
一声突如其来的讹斥截断了浪巫谣的思考。  
「小子！老实说出殇不患下落，我们还能考虑放你一马！」  
浪巫谣皱了皱眉，看向眼前这群全身黑衣，蒙头盖脸的沙盗。  
「不知死活的东西！你们连拦住的人是谁都没搞清楚吧？就这么急着送命吗？」聆牙怪笑着嘲讽对方道。  
「嗯，这是琵琶精吗？」  
「混蛋！！！我才不是琵琶精啦！！！」  
浪巫谣没有理会聆牙和沙盗的争吵，他出言问道：「为何寻找殇不患？」  
为首沙盗冷哼：「事到如今还要装傻，理由是什么难道你这个和他分食烧饼的伙伴还会不知道？」  
他身旁另一沙盗阴阳怪气地接口：「老大，你看这小子眉清目秀的，想来和那殇不患恐怕关系匪<浅>！直接拿下就是，何苦跟他废言！」  
聆牙闻言不由一抖。  
（真是胆大包天的蠢货！惹怒阿浪你们就自求多福吧。）  
浪巫谣面无表情地举手按上琵琶用力一划，强悍内劲融入音波之中，立刻化为锋利气刃袭向四周！  
一众沙盗还没反应过来发生何事，便已被纷飞的音波气刃触及肢体，瞬间皮开肉绽，骨断血流！  
沙盗首领目眦欲裂：「音波气刃，夺命无形……你、你居然是弦歌断邪！！！」  
聆牙哂道：「可惜现在知道已经太迟了！」  
浪巫谣手上动作不断，持续发出音刃。周围敌人相继倒下，很快只剩后排两个身材矮小的沙盗还站在那里，眼看也要丧生于此。  
「当——」  
一把平平无奇的长剑替两名沙盗挡下了致命音刃。  
「……殇不患？」  
但见男人回头对那两个沙盗说：「念在你们年纪尚小，方才也无进攻伤人之意，现在放你们一条生路，望以后好自为之。」  
两名沙盗满心感激拜伏在地，开口果然是青涩的少年音色：「多谢大侠！我们兄弟是前月被这群沙盗掳走强迫落草，从未伤人。此番得大侠相救，今后定当加倍小心行事！」  
目送那对兄弟相携离去，殇不患才转过身来：「又见面了，抱歉将你卷进我的麻烦……只是没想到你也是个危险分子啊！」

殇不患将捡回的柴禾放下，对着靠放在岩石边的琵琶问道：「喂，浪巫谣去哪了？」  
聆牙狠狠瞪他一眼：「你喊谁呢？我叫聆牙，可不叫喂！」  
「抱歉。」殇不患从善如流：「那么聆牙，请问浪巫谣去哪了？」  
聆牙斜睨了他一眼：「前方直走有个河滩，阿浪过去那里汲水。」  
殇不患轻拍双手扬去尘灰：「谢了。」  
「呵呵呵呵……」望着殇不患前往河滩的背影，聆牙发出了意味不明的诡异笑声。  
「哗——」  
前面水流声音听着颇响，殇不患边走边想，思绪漫无边际。  
（这个河滩水流还挺大的……）  
拨开身前浓密的茅草，殇不患朝里喊道：「你汲好水了吗？浪巫谣——咳、咳抱歉——我无意偷窥！！！」  
浪巫谣赤身站在河中。原本编织整齐的发辫解开了披散在背上，衬着白皙到近乎透明的肤色，充满别样妖艳风情。原本被围巾遮掩的清丽面容完全暴露在殇不患眼前，比之蚀心毒姬果真犹胜一筹。殇不患的视线不受控制地从青年纤细的脖颈流连到胸口的浅红再游移到肌理匀称的腰腹……  
硬生生撇开眼光的殇不患语无伦次地说：「驻地……拾好柴禾……生火！我先回去了！」说完也不等对方回应便一阵风似的跑了。  
聆牙见到跑回驻地的殇不患，不由失望叹道：「阿浪怎么没削了你呢？」  
殇不患眼神倏然一利：「所以你其实知道浪巫谣正在沐浴，说汲水是有意欺骗于我？」  
「那又怎样？」聆牙狡猾反驳：「不管如何，反正你看见……已成事实。」  
殇不患心不在焉坐立不安地生起了篝火。  
不知其间经过多长时间，从河滩方向传来一阵轻柔足音。  
随着脚步声由远及近，殇不患愈发紧张起来。  
「你…回来了。」话一出口殇不患就差点咬了舌头，这说的都什么废言！  
「嗯。」火光映照下浪巫谣的表情很是平静，似乎并未将适才冒犯放在心上，让殇不患暗松口气的同时更觉歉疚。  
此时浪巫谣已落座在篝火旁，晚风吹过拂动橘红发丝，在暗夜中恍若灿然流火。  
发丝……  
对了！  
「呃…浪巫谣，不如我来替你编发吧！」  
「噗——我没听错吧？你这粗手粗脚的家伙要替阿浪编发？」  
「真失礼啊，虽然外表这样但我做事其实挺细致的。浪巫谣自己编发应该比较麻烦吧，我不帮忙难道聆牙你有办法相助？」  
「你你你——竟敢如此嚣张！！！」  
殇不患胸有成竹一笑：「别忘了，是谁一开始先……」  
聆牙一个激灵，果断噤声了。  
「浪巫谣，」殇不患殷切看向青年：「你觉得如何？」  
「……不必。」浪巫谣显然对于这个预料之外的提议感到迷茫。  
「拜托请务必答应！让我能有个向你赔礼的机会！」  
浪巫谣沉默片刻，继而转身背对殇不患。  
殇不患先是一怔转而大喜：「谢谢！」  
他小心翼翼地拈起浪巫谣顺滑的发丝认真编了起来。  
沉浸在手头活计中的殇不患并不知晓，在自己没能窥见的另一面，浪巫谣烫热的脸庞在焰色烘托下分外红亮。  
不知是有幸还是不幸目睹了这一幕的聆牙，心中突然升起前路坎坷的微妙感觉。  
「编好了！」大功告成，殇不患心情很好地宣布。  
浪巫谣稍微甩了甩头摇动长辫，以检验殇不患的劳动成果。  
一晃一晃的纤长发辫如同绚烂辉煌的凤凰尾羽，蛊惑着殇不患伸手捕捉——然后往下一拽。  
「殇不患你作死啊！！！」  
「对不起我错了——！！！」  
浪巫谣抚着编得整整齐齐的发辫，听着殇不患和聆牙吵吵闹闹的对话，突然觉得这样的时光要是能一直持续下去似乎也不错。  
次日清晨，原本各自前行的两人，心照不宣开始踏上同一条进发的道路。

殇不患是个比想象中更不可思议的男人。  
同行一段时日之后，浪巫谣终于知道这名同伴被黑白两道无数势力追杀的原因。  
身携封印众多名震西幽的魔剑、妖剑、圣剑、邪剑的「魔剑目录」独行江湖，这个男人才是西幽首席危险分子。  
更可怕的是他对这份目录不但毫无贪恋之心，甚至是抱着毁灭之心。  
为了扩充目录，男人还曾不惜闯入皇宫宝库夺剑，因而遭到皇帝通缉，不得不在各地之间辗转流落。  
「你还真是胆大包天，难怪走到哪里都能惹上一堆麻烦。」聆牙不客气地对殇不患说道。  
殇不患好整以暇地放下拭剑的布巾，他现在已经不像最初那样轻易就被聆牙激得跳脚：「要说惹上麻烦的好像并不止我一个吧？据我所知，弦歌断邪似乎也正遭到公主通缉呢。」  
「你！你怎么会知道这件事？」  
「此事难道不是现在江湖上最炙手可热的传闻吗？」  
浪巫谣听着他们的对话，不由下意识把颈间围巾往上拉了拉。  
「嗯，浪巫谣你怎么了……」殇不患眼角余光无意中瞥到他的小动作，不由开口问道。他话未讲完已若有所悟：「……难怪你总用围巾挡着脸。」  
聆牙愤愤说道:「那个疯女人！只是听到阿浪的歌声就如此痴狂，要是被她看到阿浪的长相那还得了……嘶！好吧我不说就是！别弹！」  
「原来如此，我之前还以为是边陲城镇风沙肆虐的原因你才系上围巾。」殇不患颇为遗憾地看着浪巫谣：「真是可惜，你不系围巾的样子比较好看。」  
聆牙立刻接道：「那你的意思是说阿浪系着围巾的样子就不好看了？」  
殇不患头痛扶额:「你能不能别总是曲解他人话意？还是说琵琶的思维真的跟人类差很多？」  
「混蛋！！！就说我是器灵不是普通琵琶啦！」  
浪巫谣任由他们在旁边开始日常拌嘴，伸指轻碰围巾下微微发热的脸颊。  
他知道自己相貌出众，一直以来也得到过许多赞誉，只是自己从未在意这些空洞的溢美之辞罢了。  
但是殇不患一句简单的「好看」，却让他感到一阵莫名的羞涩和难言的喜悦。  
今天的浪巫谣对自己认识殇不患后平添的隐秘心绪依旧迷茫不解。

***

惨淡月色的映照下，边陲小镇废墟中的断壁颓垣更形凄惨。荒城静静矗立在无情风沙之中，向过客沉默展示着它曾经的遭遇。  
「已经四年了啊……」殇不患举袖擦去唇边血迹，看着眼前沙镇低语道。  
当初他和浪巫谣便是在此初遇。只是不想这个消息竟被朝廷和祸世螟蝗一伙探知，双方出兵追查时狭路相逢爆发激烈冲突，这个无辜小镇不幸就此沦为修罗战场。  
战斗结束之后，它就成了如今殇不患眼前这副模样。  
「嗯……」伏在殇不患背上，昏迷不醒的浪巫谣突然发出一声呻吟。  
聆牙立刻问道：「殇不患，我们可以停下休息吗？」  
「当然。」殇不患扫视了一下周围环境，向一间保存相对完好的房屋走去：「我们已经到达目的地，现在暂时安全了。」  
「哈哈哈！难得你聪明了一次。那只姓啸的蠢狐狸还以为你会躲到人口稠密的大城镇里呢，怎么能想到我们居然选择跑到边陲地带。」聆牙讽笑着说完，又有些担心地看向浪巫谣：「不过阿浪的伤势真没问题吗？」  
殇不患手持树枝拨了拨刚生起的篝火：「放心吧，我已用内力助他调息过了，明天早上他就能醒过来。到时你们离开这里继续向西进发就可避开追兵。」  
「……什么叫你们离开？」聆牙敏锐地意识到他话中深意：「你想丢下我们自己一走了之？」  
殇不患突然沉默下来。  
「这四年来，我们一起收集魔剑，对抗朝廷和祸世螟蝗一伙。阿浪为了你尽心尽力，从来不吝付出。」聆牙对着殇不患冷笑：「而殇大侠现下却准备趁阿浪昏迷时抛下他！」  
「……聆牙，最坏的时候到了，我必须离开。」殇不患抬头看向愤怒的器灵，脸上尽是难掩疲惫：「正因为阿浪对我情义深重，我更无法忍受他被我牵连的结果。」  
「阿浪并不在乎所谓的牵连！」  
「但我在乎。」  
殇不患抬手制止还欲争辩的聆牙：「与其痛心他日后为我受到伤害，我情愿让他从今开始怨我。」  
聆牙气闷地憋了一会才问：「那你什么时候走？」  
殇不患拿起身旁拙剑：「现在。」  
聆牙不禁一惊：「这么快？！」  
却见殇不患走到浪巫谣面前单腿跪下，隔着围巾轻轻将嘴覆上对方双唇。  
聆牙顿时被他出乎意料的大胆举动吓到语无伦次：「你你你你你——！！！」  
殇不患不由苦笑：「最后一次，就允许我小小的失礼吧。不要告诉阿浪此事，就当是我们两个的秘密。」  
聆牙不甘地嘟囔：「……谁要跟你有秘密。」  
「最终还是嘴不饶人啊！」殇不患无奈一笑，起身跨步迈向苍茫夜色之内：「后会无期，我的朋友！」  
……后会无期，浪巫谣。

次日清晨。  
熹微日光透进废屋，投射到了浪巫谣的身上。  
青年缓缓睁开双眼。  
「阿浪！」见他终于醒来，聆牙难抑激动：「你没事了！」  
浪巫谣点点头，继而环视四周。  
「……殇去哪了？」  
聆牙一时语塞。  
「……走了。」  
「……他没说去哪里。」  
浪巫谣闭上了双眼。  
……原来昨晚不是做梦。  
意识模糊中，他感觉到男人来到面前，俯身对自己说要离开。  
然后男人隔着围巾吻了他。  
浪巫谣猛然睁眼扯下围巾。  
对着嘴唇的部位有一点浅淡的血迹。  
（真是可惜，你不系围巾的样子比较好看。）  
青年抿了抿唇，突然伸手将围巾抛向渐趋微弱的篝火。  
「呼——」  
火势瞬间大旺，霞色的薄纱围巾在烈焰中凄艳地化为灰烬。  
聆牙有些忐忑地开口：「阿浪？」  
浪巫谣上前将它背起：「我们去找他。」  
千山万水，海角天涯。  
他总能找到他。  
狂风刮过青年身后。  
掀起半城烟沙。

—完—


End file.
